


Of Sleeping Bags and Thundering Roofs

by Diary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bottle Episode Fic, Draco Malfoy-centric, Gen, Gen Fic, Hogwarts Third Year, Late Night Conversations, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Tense, Sharing a Bed, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. A look at Draco Malfoy and Percy Weasley when everyone is camped out in the Great Hall for the night in PoA. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sleeping Bags and Thundering Roofs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco shivered and wished he knew how to do a silencing charm on his ears. Maybe, if he didn’t have to hear the thundering of the Great Hall sky, he could sleep.

Sighing, he sat up.

Nearby, Crabbe and Goyle were mashed together in one sleeping bag, and both were sound asleep.

Professor Snape wouldn’t be happy.

Last year, one Muggle-born boy who had managed to get into Slytherin had lost his stuffed toy (really, he’d just lost it) and gone to Prefect Jeremiah Quinton. Quinton had let the boy sleep with him without complaint, but when Professor Snape found out, he’d lectured the entire House on independence and the dangers of mollycoddling. Though, perhaps, thankfully, for the boy, he hadn’t taken away the found stuffed toy.

Draco’s eyes flickered over to the now second-year boy and saw he still had toy and was sleeping soundly with it clutched to his chest.

Feeling another shiver go through him, Draco scowled.

He wasn’t a child. He just couldn’t sleep with all the noise of the thunder, snores, and thousands of breathing bodies. He knew Black was no threat to him.

In fact, his father said Black was only really interested in Potter.

Some part of him wondered at this.

Turning, he looked around until he found the boy in question.

Weasley and Granger had a sleeping bag on either side of him, but they were all tucked away in their own separate bags. A few feet away, he saw the redhead twins sharing a bag with one of them sleeping with his head inside the bag and the other sleeping properly. In between them with her head on the latter’s chest laid the Weasley girl.

Hearing footsteps, Draco quickly climbed back into his sleeping bag and positioned his head so no one could see his open eyes.

“Very good, Mister Weasley,” Professor McGonagall quietly said. “All the younger ones are sleep, now. It’s time for you to do the same.”

“Professor, I think it’s best if I-”

Draco smirked at the subtle fear he detected.

Percy Weasley was different from his family. None of them seemed to particularly like him much, and he didn’t have any close friends. Draco wondered if he’d go to his Ravenclaw prefect girlfriend.

“Percy, get some sleep. I assure you, everything is well under control. Your siblings are perfectly safe.”

The footsteps fell away, and Draco cautiously slid back out of his sleeping bag.

Making a decision, he carefully stood up and walked as quietly as he could to where Weasley had sat down and begun polishing his glasses.

Draco poked him with his foot.

“Malfoy,” Wealsey hissed. He jumped up.

Ignoring him, Draco quickly climbed into the sleeping bag.

“This is- Malfoy, I’ll take house points if you-”

“I haven’t noticed your brothers or sister losing points for not wanting to sleep alone,” Draco said.

He tightly closed his eyes.

Finally, Weasley sighed rather loudly and cast some sort of spell on the sleeping bag. Then, Draco felt him slide in beside him. Concentrating on the warmth and unusual feel of another person in such close proximity, the thunder faded into the background, and sleep over took him.

0

“Come on,” Draco heard, and he felt his body being moved.

Muttering, he tried to get the unwelcome sounds and movement to go away.

“Here,” the voice said.

Then, he woke up to Theodore Nott shaking him. “Up, Malfoy. You’ll miss the chocolate pancakes the house-elves have whipped up.”

Sitting up, Draco blinked and rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he spotted Percy Weasley helping a Hufflepuff girl fold up her sleeping bag.


End file.
